Not So Sweet Escape
by BittersweetIsMe
Summary: Edward escaped from his fate and wondering around the world as an illusionist. One day, he met Bella, the princess of the Europia Kingdom who has a soul that need to be free. Then Bella get invited, oops I mean forced Edward to tag her along with him. Bella agrees with the consequences and the escape journey was begun. Beware, sad ending possibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers… Welcome to my first fanfic ever. It's a repost, yeah… This is the edited version of the chapter. This chapter is edited by my first ever dear beta 4th-Sarah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

THE GIRL WITH BLAZING EYES

EPOV

This is my third day in the capital city of Europia Kingdom. Verlond is a beautiful city in many ways. The people are so kind, the environment is well kept, and the security of the city makes me feel safe. Also, you can see the famous Europhond Palace in the heart of the city. A lady told me that the palace isn't famous for it's gorgeous architecture, but for the person who lives on the inside—a princess to be exact. Although, I wasn't entirely sure if the story was true or not, I was sure about one thing, if I had the chance to meet her, I would steal her attention to put it upon myself.

My first and second days here went well. I got praise and money from my performance and let's not forget the ladies attention. I am practically living on the streets as a magic performer. I love seeing the shocked expressions from people when I do tricks. They say my tricks are unreal, but what can I say? I'm just a genius. I'm famous; I could have my own stage in the grand hall and bring in a full house if I intended. But I prefer and love the freedom I feel when I perform on the street.

I just came out of my rented room when I heard someone calling after me.

"Sir Edward! Are you going to perform now?" It was the owner of the inn I was currently staying at. I throw him a smile because in the corner of my eye, I spotted his daughter stealing a glance at me.

"Ay, sir. The show today will be held on Seventh Street, near the park," I said.

"Alright, I will be sure to inform people! Certainly they won't want to miss your performance!" The Innkeeper replied.

"Thank you! Well, I better get going. See you later!" I bid them goodbye with a tip of my hat and a wink to his daughter, causing her to wink and giggle.

While I walked in silence to the park, I noticed people throwing me glances—women in particular. Hey, you can't blame me for my good looks, can you? I am a magician, but I refuse to dress like one. I dress myself with the latest and most up-to-date clothing that is in the shops.

"Meow," a small noise was made. I looked down to see my cat, Lizzy approaching. She is beautiful with her colorful coat. She is all grey, aside from her belly where she is white and her black paws and lower lip. It's makes her even cuter when she opens up her mouth.

I found her six months ago meowing to people as they passed her on the street. I felt pity and took her along with me. When I found her, she was very thin, but now she looks much better. She doesn't like to be indoors except for when she sleeps. She loves to wander around, so I set her free and she comes back to me.

Lizzy brushed her head on my pants asking to be patted.

"Hello, little cat! Have you eaten today? I haven't. Would you come along with me?" I asked the animal.

And as if she could understand my words, she was mewling at once.

-NSSE-

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, show me who is the most beautiful lady around here!" I throw glances to the women of the audience that has gathered around. A pair of beautiful brown eyes catches my gaze. 'What a glorious creature,' I think. Her shiny brown hair and her full red lips look mesmerizing against her milk white skin.

"Ah! There you are, my lady." I say as I bow to the bow to the reflection in the mirror. The girls around me shriek, wondering who it was in the mirror.

"Sir, would you come here a moment, please?" I point to one man in particular.

"Here, hold on to this. Can you see her? Isn't she beautiful?" I ask. The man's face has a look of shock for a moment before he shouts.

"Oh God, she is the princess. Princess Isabella. Sure she's beautiful, nobody can compare to her, but, she isn't here, Sir Edward. She can never leave the castle." The man responds.

I shift my gaze to the girl I saw before, but she has gone. Maybe she is the princess, that's quite interesting.

"Oh my bad...I just can't resist a beauty when I see one. What man can?" I end my words with a wink.

The crowds cheer and toss money into my hat lies on the floor. After a moment, I raise my hand and the cheers die down.

"Well, I guess that's all for my performance today. See you, err…I don't know. Later?" I say as I pick up my hat and throw a smile to the ladies as they scream my name.

"Come here, Lizzie." I say as I stick my hand in my hat and produce a big black sheet of fabric.

Lizzie climb to my shoulder and I spread the fabric behind my body and make a turn so that my audience can't see me. In a blink, I was gone, leaving only a piece of fabric as a proof that I was really there. There, there! Now that's what I call a trick.

-NSSE-

I blow my breath on the air; fascinated by the way it freezes and makes a fog. Someone is following me, I know that. This stalker surely has light feet, but not lights enough to trick me. So, I acted. I toss a coin in the air and make it disappear before it falls back in my grasp.

There's a gasp. Got you! I make a fast move, turning to the street on the left and hiding behind the pillar of a home. I saw a figure; he was wearing a dark coat. It's night, so everything is dark. The only source of light is from torches that are placed on the side of the street. I pull my short knife from my waist belt but it's stuck. Damn! Of all times, it has to happen now!

Then a slender hand and a slim knife strangle my neck.

"For an illusionist that life on street surely you aren't ready for some unexpected moment such as this. I wonder how you have survived until now!" a cold hoarse voice speaks. "Put your hands up in the air!"

I do as the man said, but I realize something. This man surely has a heavenly smell. Even his breaths smell so fresh. Oh, stop it Edward, you made a fool of yourself! The man pushes his body forward, so I have to move along with him but, I feel something familiar. His chest was not a chest; it was breasts—which mean that the man was not a man but a woman! How could I know? Well, you know—experience! I have my fair share with the ladies doing this and with the thing that we are talking about so…you can say I know that part of woman body so damn good! Pervert you say? Oh, don't mention it.

"Uh, my Lady… don't be too eager would you?" I glance to my attacker. I can't see her face because of the lack of light but I can tell she isn't happy of me knowing she is a woman.

"Seems like you have a bit of brain in your head eh?" she pokes my head when I scoff.

"Why, thank you. Surely this humble creature isn't only gifted with look but brain also—and if you don't mind my lady; I would like you to unhand me, now!" I reply!

I make a move so I can let go of my hand from her grasp. And turn my body to face my attacker—and what a shock it is. This girl is not a usual girl. She is the princess! Her entire figure is wrapped in a dark cloak but I can see her fiery eyes blazing at me from the limited light that come from the torches.

This girl is surely blessed by the goddess of fire.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

**I don't know why, many of you read this story but so little response i got here. You should tell me what you think. So, Review, please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another repost! Thanks to my wonderful beta for kindly point my mistake and edited this chapter—4th-Sarah. Oh, what I would do without you. Oh, don't kept me halt you any longer. Please enjoy, ladies and gentleman…**

* * *

Chapter 2

THE PALACE GUARD

EPOV

Princess—ah, no, Bella—as she told me to call her commanded me to bring us to the place where I stay. I,, in a state of bemuse just nodded and led the way back to the inn. I didn't remember how we arrived in my room but here we were.

Bella opens her dark cloak, revealing her light blue gown that screamed royalty. The dress was made perfectly for her body, as it followed obediently to every soft curve. My consciousness is screaming to touch it. Second slap for myself today. _Ugh! Ok, compose yourself Edward. She is just a girl after all._

She folds her cloak and placed it on her lap and starts fiddling it with her little fingers.

"Before I say my purpose of being here, I would like to apologize for my act of strangling you. It's maybe harsh, but appropriate, since—,"she started, before I cut her off.

"It's okay Bella, everything is fine. You don't need to explain yourself—I completely understand." I say.

"Really? Hmm… okay then. Umm…" An uncomfortable silence fall between us after and I wanted to break it; I just didn't know what to say. And then I heard a deafening commotion outside

"Do you hear that?" I asked her. Her eyes widen when she nodded.

"I think it's the castle guard. They must have found out that I'm not in the palace right now! You have to hide me!" She said, frantically pacing around the room

"What? Why? You should just meet them so they can escort you home. I don't want to take part in any risky thing" Her face looked so distraught that it made me felt guilty. But just a minute later I felt regret for ever pitying her.

"Because if you don't hide me, I will scream and say that you kidnapped me and brought me here!" She spat, the fire in her eyes back with full force.

Shit! This girl isn't one to mess with. Princess my ass, more like a mafia.

I wanted to make a smart-alec reply when the door was suddenly open with a blast. There are two bulky men in guard uniform who bursting in my room. One of them looked around my room searching for a possible place to hide a human—or to be exact, the Princess—body. But, magically Bella has gone to god knows where.

Another one come to me although his eyes too, wander around my room and asked, "Sir. We are the Palace Europhond Guard, we are looking for Princess Isabella. Is there a possibility you saw her today or even know where she is right now?"

_What to say Edward? Decisions, decisions. _It takes me two seconds before I answer his question but a 2twoseconds was too long for him because he glared suspiciously at me till I answered.

His eyebrows raised a little and so does his mustache.

"But, a man told me, you show him the reflection of Princess Isabella this afternoon, so you must have ever seen her before." He kept glaring at me as if waiting to catch me when I somehow slip my tongue.

"Well, Sir. It's a part of my trick. What the man saw actually come from his mind, I gave him suggestion and he proceed it in his brain and think of something. In this case, the most beautiful girl that he thought it should be the Princess and the Princess it become who he saw on the mirror. This trick called as hypnotism—a mind manipulation trick. Like now, you think you are at home, sleep on your comfy bed, dreaming about your happy family that you love so dearly. But then His Royal Majesty come and wake you up. WAKE UP!" I said, matching my facial expression to entice him into believing my tale.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty. I was—," I swatted his shoulder twice as I cut him off.

"It's okay Sir, It's not real. It's just me playing with your head." I replied.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly with awestruck expression. "Uh, well, then, I think you say the truth, sorry for the inconvenience sir. I shall take my leave. Goodnight." He went out and his friend followed behind after throwing a scared peak at me before closing the door.

Then I heard a sob from the corner just behind the door. There she was, the infamous princess. She was crouching sadly with both her hands covering her face.

"Hey Princess, why are you crying? Too moved by my attitude for saving your ass?" She shook her head. Then she raised her head and uncover her face. There a big nasty red bump on her forehead. _Uh, I bet that hurt._

With the adorable pout and tearful face she said, "They slammed the door in my face…"

"Ooh, poor baby. Should I kiss your bruise? No? Well, I think we still need to take care of your forehead. We don't want that to leave scar, do we? Come here." I took her hand and brought her too the basin in my room. I take a piece of clean fabric from my suitcase and soak it with the water before I scrub the fabric on her porcelain forehead.

"Why are you hiding behind the door? You know that when the door is open it will definitely hit you, right?" She nodded while sobbing continuously.

"I wasn't thinking p-porperly, I was just concerning how and where to h-hide. Even when the door hit my head, I b-bit down my scream although it hurt so badly!" she stutters through her words and even mispronounced some because of the sobbing.

"It's your own fault. Runaway from the castle, kidnap me to my own room, and force me to stay here? You didn't even give me time to do anything to help you to hide, and you won't even tell me why you're asking my help to hide you. Nah, now I think I need explanation." I said

-end of chapter 2-

**Thank you all for reading. 3rd chapter will be out—hopefully—on 4th august. See ya all later. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers... This is a repost which means this chapter has been edited. I would like to introduce you to my newest beta-Valkyrie Shadow. ****Thank you for editing this chapter for me girl. **

**Oh, and next chapter will be out next week. Since i'm still in holiday and college wont start till september so i will have more time to write.**

**ok. enjoyyy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

NO WAY BACK JOURNEY

EPOV

All my life I've been travelling to so many places; I've met so many people I've lost count. Many a thing have I witnessed; but, here in front of me, is the most adorable thing of all. The tigress that was threatening me actually like a kitten and at this moment the tigress is playing with the fur of my kitten, Lizzie.

She had told me—while whimpering about her hurting forehead all the time—that she is a caged princess; she doesn't like it all. The parties, meetings, teas, all the noble things—she did it all out of convenience, not because she liked it but because she has to. Anyway they're all about themselves.

_Flashback:_

"It's so disturbing when they act like they like me just to have the advantage of being 'the best friend of the princess', but behind me, when they think I'm not looking they glare at my back and bad mouth me" she said, caressing her forehead with the fabric that I gave her. "…and I haven't talked at all about my responsibilities as princess, the way I must act or the many lessons I must take; oh… I feel sick of it all."

Since she was 9, in secret she liked to wander around the city alone. Escaping down one of the secret paths that have been forgotten—she found it by accident. She would like to go to the market to help and getting to know her people. She even got to learn how to be a good cook while she was in the city. By now, she has the ability to do sewing, dancing the traditional dance of Velrond, singing, and she is a hard working girl, plus she is good at trading—that was what she told me.

"So, is that my problem? No, I don't think so. So, tell me why should I let you come with me? What can I gain by taking you? You are a good trader, so you should offer me a good proposal." She bit her bottom lip, when for a moment, her crying died down.

"No, it's not your problem. It's mine, completely mine. I know my request will only become a burden for you, but I promise I can fend for myself. I can cook, clean, whatever you need me to do. I will do it. Just let me come along with you sir. I-I can go by myself but I don't know where to go -" _Do you think I know where I go?_ I snorted to myself. "Please, let me come with you. I will be a good companion, I promise… "

I let out a sigh and sat on the couch, crossing my legs and joining hands, placing them on my knees. "Princess," she glared at me but I ignored it. "All this time that I have gone around the world, never once have I stayed the night outdoors. I always rent a room or sometimes there is someone who is kind enough to let me stay at their house. So if - and only if - you come with me, do you expect me to go camping? In other words, sleep on the ground and make my back hurt the very next day? Just so you can cook for me? Because princess, how are you supposed to cook when you are staying in an inn? And cleaning, do I look dirty to you? Or am I not neat enough? I don't need your help, I survived this long without anyone helping and I would like it to stay that way. Don't you think of your father? You're his only child, if you go, who will be the successor of his throne?" I inhaled before I start again. "—and, if you come with me, are you sure you can take the consequences? There will be no way back, except if you can find your own way back; because I never go to the same place twice."

Now, she hung her head, I can hear the effort she puts in to quiet her sniffling. I know she is crying, but I can't do anything. My life has been hard enough without an additional burden. I rise from the couch to the door. "You better go home; your father will be worried sick about you."

She also rose from the bed where she sits and walks towards me.

"Before I go Mr.-I-don't-know-who-your-name-is, tell me, is it really my fate to always be seen as my title and the responsibility that comes with it? I don't blame destiny or god making me the daughter of the king and queen. But I can't put aside this feeling, is it really my fault for my lack of social ability, or is it fate that's playing with me? Why can't I have a say in my own life? What sin have I committed to make fate angry and show no compassion for me? Haven't I done what everyone wants me to do? Do I still have a long list to complete before I can do what I want? They say, being selfish is human but why if it's me who is selfish, why will they see me as if I'm a beast?" Her eyes look so sad, the fire that I saw earlier was gone but she still looks so heartbreakingly beautiful.

I put my hands on her shoulders and slowly pull her into a friendly embrace. I pat her back when I say soothing words to her.

"It's neither your fault nor god's. It's just the way it is. You are a royalty, people think of you like you are a perfect human that can do anything with grace and a kind heart. They don't know that inside you are just an ordinary human. But Bella, trust me, one day all of your sacrifice will be worth it. I don't know what you will get as repayment but it will be big. Life is fair; no pain no gain isn't it? Be strong, and by the way, my name is Edward" I end my words with a smile and pull away from our embrace. I wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Now, stop crying, show them compassion but not weakness. It's the best way to get to their heart."

"What heart? The royal has no heart. Oh, my bad, they have it. Just, theirs is made by gold, silver or even the cold diamond. How could that kind of thing produce kindness? No wonder they are so mean" she said with gesture of unlady like manner.

"But you forget one thing Bella, you are a royal too".

"No, Edward, I'm not. My body was born royal, but not my heart. Do you know that my mother, the queen came from a common family? She is the opposite to me, born as a commoner but with the heart of a royalty. Maybe that's why we can't stand each other." Even her mother doesn't care for her.

"I think I should go. Before the morning dawns and the searching begins." she put on her cloak and said goodbye to me before turning.

"Wait Bella" I shouted. She turned her head; I can see her hoping eyes making me feel guilty. "I guess you should put your hair down or do something so that your bumps won't be seen. We don't want another commotion do we?"

"Okay" she let the hood of her cloak down and let her hair hang loose. All I do is stand there, admiring the beauty of god's creation. Her hair looks like a wave of long brown silk, so shiny and make me wonder what you would use to wash it to get hair like hers. I already know it smells heavenly from our encounter earlier that night and now I'm craving more.

I sober from my daydreaming when suddenly that beautiful hair is once again covered by the cloak. She gives me a small smile and walks out of sight not once looking back.

-NSSE-

I was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for the waiter to bring my order when I realize something strange is occurring.

"What happened? Why is everyone gathering around the main street?" I ask the waiter when he brought my meal.

"There will be a royal announcement. They say, the King and the princess herself who will announce it," the waiter said when he poured a glass of wine for me. "Anything else I can help you with sir?"

"No, thank you. What announcement?" I put a napkin on my lap and start to eat.

"I don't know myself sir, but I guess it should be a big thing. The citizens think it will be about the princess's marriage. If you need anything else, just ask. I'll leave you to your meal. Enjoy."

_Marriage? Does she have a betrothed? _I don't know what's make me do it, but I ate faster so that I can go to the announcement place.

-NSSE-

"Good Afternoon my People!" The crowd cheers. "Today, I King Charles the IX of Europhia would like to announce great news. A prince from our neighbored kingdom, Prince Michael of Newthown has asking for my dear daughter's hand, our Princess Isabella." Now the cheers turn into a roar, you can even taste the euphoria in the air. The king looked satisfied with himself, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Their marriage will bring both our kingdoms to a new era, the era of joy , unity and peace between both kingdoms. Let us all pray for great life and opportunity for the couple, Princess Isabella and Prince Michael of Newthown." I saw Bella—she is wearing a wide hat that covered her forehead—and a skinny guy—with a not-too-bad-sense-of-fashion—that I think is prince Michael went up to the podium.

I saw the king squeezing Bella's hand and whispering something in her ear before she went up; which made her face turn into a frown. Prince Michael reached for Bella's hand and kissed it in front of the crowd. The crowd once again went mad. The girls keep saying that the princess is a lucky girl to get a husband as handsome as the prince.

The couple faced the crowd and for a moment, Bella caught my gaze. Her eyes glistened, as if saying 'I don't want this, please save me', but then she looked away and planted a smile on her face, saying thank you to the happy wishes that the crowd shouted at them.

They went down the podium, the royalty went back to their carriage that will bring them back to the palace and the crowd dispersed; so I find my way back to the inn to prepare for my leaving. I think I have been staying long enough in this kingdom; it's time to move again.

I put all my things in my suitcase. Not much, just some clothes and tools for my performance. In 15 minutes I am already finished and I have put Lizzie in her cat carriage so that I don't need to keep checking that she's still following me.

I bid the innkeeper and his daughter goodbye and I'm out of that place.

-NSSE-

I was walking on the sidewalk when I notice there is a carriage with the emblem of Europhia. Several guards stand outside it. I could hear a hush shouting from the carriage but I can't hear what they say. Then suddenly the carriage door open and Bella runs out crying into the street.

The king pulled his head out of the carriage and said to one of the guards.

"Follow her, and bring her back here." He looked around and caught me staring. I immediately bowed my head and he went back inside the carriage.

I was almost at the kingdom gate when I heard a sniffling. There is someone behind the barrel in front of me, and my feelings said it was Bella. Our constant encounters made me think that she's destined to come with me.

I put my suitcase and Lizzie aside and come to her. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Come! You still want to go with me?" She nodded frantically. "There are guards on the gate; do you know another path that we can use to get out of here?"

She nodded again. I take back my suitcase and hand Lizzie to her.

"Lead the way." She moved to the right and I follow.

"Princess! Stop!" I saw a guard behind us.

Crap!

And that's how our not so sweet escape began.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

******Hello, again... when writing this story i watched 'Interview With the Vampire' Movie. I think, Stephanie Meyer got some inspiration of twilight from this movie. Check it out and if you dont feel too good about the story line, well it's starred by Brad pitt and Tom cruise. Oh, too much hot on a movie. I die!-Not.**

******A/N: This chapter is the continuation of the flashback on the previous chapter and ****Thanks to Valkyrie Shadow for her beta work...**

**by the way I dont own twilight.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BOX ON CEMETERY

EPOV

I barely knew the girl who ran in front of me, but one thing I knew for sure—she is a runner. What stamina she has. I was almost gasping for dear life by the time we reach the alternative escape door. A cemetery.

"A cemetery?" I asked. I looked around trying to locate a possible door that this girl means.

"Yes, but the door isn't here. There's something I need to take first."

"Are you jesting?" I glare at her incredulously. The guard was on our tail but she of course had a plan of her own.

"Just be calm, it won't even take a minute. Better cover yourself when I go find the thing, or the guard will catch us." She commanded me.

"Right away princess…" I mocked, bowing to her. When I saw her face she looked offended and a bit guilty. I bet her medicine didn't taste so good.

I hid behind a big tomb that looked scary but useful enough for me to rest myself for a moment. I wonder what thing she is possibly going to take at a place like this.

Not more than 15 seconds later she came back to me. "Edward! There are guards there. I can't take it without being caught. What should we do?"

"We should just leave. If we get caught, it will be our end—my end."

"No, I need this thing. Please… "

I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ok, tell me where this precious thing of yours lays, and I'll take it."

"It's inside a little tomb-," _What?!_ I was almost going to interrupt her when she suddenly raised her hand to stop me, "-on the west side of this cemetery." She pointed out the west side. "I made it myself. Its look ordinary between the tombs around it. The smallest one of it all. You only have to slide it and it will open. The thing I mean is on a box. Just take the box and close back the tomb."

"Well then, you brought this," I give her my suitcase, "and Lizzie out of this kingdom through the door that you know. Wait for me on the river near the mountain. Do you know where that is?" She nodded.

"What about you? How will you get out of here?" She brought my suitcase to her chest and hugged it with all her might. She did it innocently without knowing the effect on me. Oh, lucky suitcase.

"Umm, I'll find my way. You need not worry. Do you forget that I'm an illusionist? Perhaps I could use some of my tricks to escape from here," I said with a smirk. _I definitely might, my Lady, _I add to myself. "Now go. Hurry, before they found you. And this thing better be worth it." I growl in the end. She was going to give another comment but I told her with my eyes to go.

She went with a huff, looking back quickly. Hesitation was clear on her face. Oh, so afraid I will destroy your chance at running away princess?

I made it to the tomb she meant. There is a little girl wearing a crown statue above the tomb. I slide open the cover… _wow. _

There were many things here; clothes, jewelry, money, map, knife, and many others but mostly paper. I snort inwardly to myself. I don't know nor should I call this place brilliant hiding place or ironic. She literally buried all kind of things she can use to staying alive in case she got a chance to escape, so she is ready to go, OR in contrary the chance never come and these things will just be a dream that will be forever buried here and rot with time like the real function of tomb—to bury.

And what's all this paper for? Out of curiosity, I take one for myself and take the only box there. Man, have I mentioned that the box was big and heavy also?

She's got to pay me for this.

I lifted the box to my shoulder and out of here. Just a minute later my shoulder start to get numb. Have I mentioned that it's heavy?! _Stop whining Edward_, I scolded myself. Great, I was starting to argue with myself. _SILENCE! _

I took a deep breath and continue my journey with a peaceful mind. I hate it when my mind starts ranting, it felt like there was a storm in my brain and it will bring a headache in the end. And I know for sure that this time it's all—_STOP! Just stop_, _ok Edward? Enough. Focus. How to get out of here? The guards is after you and-_

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Stop there!" the sound coming from behind me. I froze where I stood. "Turn around sir."

I did as I told myself not to forget to plant the boring look on my face. There were three intimidating guards. They have a real man postured bodies and they looked like higher ranked guards, unlike the one that encountered me the night before. "What did I do wrong gentlemen?"

"Do not talk non sense. You have been in a real trouble young man; now just tell us where the princess is?"

I smirk in amusement. "Well, if I am in a 'real trouble' like you said, why should tell you where the princess is? If I'm going to hell anyway why not go through with it?" I end my words with shrug.

"Because sir, if you don't want to say it voluntarily then we will only force it out of you. Arrest him!"

"Wait!" I hold my hand on the air and pretended to look anxious and watching the spot behind the guards. "Run, princess!" but it's a decoy of course.

The guard looked back and I took the moment to run off. This burden on my shoulder becomes a pain in my ass. I was tempted to put it down and just go, but if I think again if I do that my effort will be such a waste. I am a fine runner but the guards start to gaining on me. I Sighed.

So I continued running and jumping through the cemetery; passing tomb after tomb on my way; all the while with a big bad box on my shoulder and three mighty guards after me. Oh, not to forget the sun shine so brightly up in the sky with no wind to disturb its glory. I'm sweating already alright. What a lovely day…

I almost made it to the gate of the cemetery, but I already out of breath. I didn't think I could make it. There is only one way out. Let's start the show.

I stopped running and turn to face my chasers. Then I dropped the box, a bad ass sound booming on the silent cemetery. The guards took the moment to arrest me but when they touch me a shock of electric current ran through them. They automatically took back their hands and take few steps back. I smirked.

"Why gentlemen. Why don't you arrest me already? Am I that intimidating?"

"You! What the hell did you do just now?" one of the guards asked. He caressed his hurting hand while watching me suspiciously.

"What? I didn't do anything; you are the one who did something to me. I have nothing on my sleeves sir." I pulled up my sleeves and show them my bare muscled arms.

"See? Well, now, do you want to arrest me or not?" I pulled back down my sleeves, all the while watching their expressions. They looked at each other, they hesitated.

"Since you guys seem like you don't want me anymore, I shall take my leave. Good day gentlemen." I took off my hat, there's a crow coming out of it and give a nod to the guards. I let out a whistle and a crowd of crows fly coming to our way and the crow from my hat fly to the crowd of crows and they took off together. I took the box back to my shoulder. The guards were distracted; they watch the crowds of crows went away with an open jaw so I took off too.

When they looked back to where I was before a few seconds ago; I've been out of the kingdom. How did I do it? Well, a true magician never tells his secrets, remember?

-NSSE-

It's almost sunset when I reach the river where Bella waiting for me. I made some stops on my way there because I need to rest my shoulders and I need to watch my back; I had to make sure I didn't leave any trace to be followed.

The sound of the box dropped made Bella jumping out of her skin. She's been zoning out all the while. Lizzie was meowing at me.

"Hello kit-" Bella shocked me when she engulfed me in her embrace and then she started sniffling. Oh girls and tears.

She pulled back before I could return her hug. She smiled through her tears. She looked adorable, I noticed that when she's crying her face got red.

"Y-you're back."

Was she expecting me to get caught?

"Sure. I said I'll come back right?"

"But you're gone for so long. I thought they caught you. Are you ok?" she inspected me all over my body with a worried expression. I took her small chin between my thumb and index finger so I can have her attention on my face only. She blushed. It's amazing to watch closely how her cheeks get colored even more.

"I'm ok. How about you? Did you have any trouble getting here?" I haven't let her chin go yet, she nodded with a dazed expression on her face.

"Everything went smoothly on my part. I've been waiting for hours here. I started to worry and my mind couldn't stop creating schemes about what to do if you didn't make it", her fragrant breath brushing my senses to awareness.

I scoffed at her words

"So much faith in me, I see. Well, I'm here now. So, the sun is almost set. We should find a place to spend the night and we have to figure out how to bring that box of yours because I don't want to carry it ever again. I almost crippled my shoulders for good." I rolled my shoulder trying to loosen the stiffness.

"I'm so sorry. Mm, I guess we could just take the things I need from the box and leave the rest with box here. Do you have any wide cloth?"

I give her a cloak from my suitcase. "No, I need something wider like the fabric that you used for the performance the other day."

So I dug into my suitcase again to find the fabric that she meant.

"Do you mind turning around? Things in this box are kind of personal to me, so…"

Without words I turned around. I can hear the shuffling sound that she made while sorting.

"Will we need maps?"

"No. I would love to feel the sense of discovery. Better to find out by ourselves than depend on a piece of paper."

"Mm, ok. What about a compass? Rope? Knife?"

"Take the knife but not the others. It might come in handy sometimes."

"How many shoes will I need?" What?

"There are shoes there? Well, you only need one, the most comfortable one. We can't bring too much thing. We can just buy it on our way."

"Pity, I love these shoes. I guess that also work for dresses?"

"Oh God, do you bring your whole wardrobe here? No wonder it's so heavy."

"No, just several of my favorites. I have 200 gold here. Should I bring it all?"

"Up to you. Hurry up! Are you done sorting already?" she started to make me furious with impatience.

"Wait… we should hide this box."

"Just throw it to the river. Come on." I picked Lizzie's cage and my suitcase. Bella dragged the box to the river and threw it away. I could see her faraway look on her eyes. It's like she was saying goodbye to her old life. Then she turned to me with a big smile and said, "Let's start this."

-NSSE-

We walked for hours, trying to avoid the main road. The sun had been gone for a while, yet we still wondering around the mountain with only the moonlight as guidance.

"What if we don't find any place to rest tonight Edward?"

I grunt inwardly, "We will. Can you see that? There's a hut there."

"It's too dark. I can't see anything," she sighed. Actually I was a little bit impressed that she never whined once although we've been walking nonstop for hours.

"Just keep walking. We're almost there. But it seems like it's no man hut. There's no light from inside the hut. I hope it's doable enough for us to spend the night. Bella, could you help me to collect some woods or branch on your way, just in case the hut is empty, so we could make a fire to keep us warm."

-NSSE-

I was right. The hut is empty. . .

I made fire and took Lizzie out of her cage. And then spread two cloths on the floor; one for me, one for Bella, to sleep. Lizzie stretched her body before she went to Bella's side and cuddled with her. I guess she has a new favorite person now.

The next morning, I awoke from the sound of meowing. One is Lizzie's meowing, the other is Bella. She answering Lizzie's meows and Lizzie keep meowing back. Which I guess made Bella even more excited to answer her meow with the same tone as Lizzie's.

It seems like the kittens are having a good morning.

-End of Chapter Four-

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
